


Everyone "Loves" Cronus Ampora

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Gangbang, Humanstuck, Incest, Kurloz <3Cronus, M/M, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Red Kurcro, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows exactly how Cronus got his place as the university's swimming team captain. It's because, truly, everyone "loves" him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Practice Night

You’re all waiting for something as you dry yourselves up in the locker room after swimming practice. Everyone is rather silent, except for Mituna, who is humming some random tune under his breath and moves his bright yellow towel across his body in rhythm. While he, as usual, is quick in his movements, the rest of you are slow, impatiently so. Each one of you knows, without needing to speak about it, what you are all waiting for.

Dave Strider, Dirk’s brother, only joined the swimming team today; this is his first practice and he is the only one who has finished drying himself up already. He’s even gotten his pants on, while the rest of you are still wearing your swimming trunks. He’s sitting on one of the wooden benches; Dirk is next to him, and every once in a while, Dave shoots him a questioning look over his shades. You know he’s still doubtful about what’s going to happen.

Equius is here today; he’s joined as many teams as he could, so he isn’t present for every practice. Cronus has taken off his swimsuit and is only covered by a towel around his hips. You stare at him quietly while you make an attempt to dry your thick mane of curly hair.

Eridan, Cronus’s younger brother, is standing in front of the room’s only mirror and fixing his hair. He’ll fix it again in just a little time, but he’s just that kind of guy.

Eventually you hear it. The girls’ locker room’s door opens then closes, and you hear Feferi’s cheerful voice. “We’re leaving, boys!” she calls, and there’s a sudden change in everyone in the room. It’s not quite visible yet, but all of you have slowed down your movements. Equius and Dirk have dropped their towels on the benches. Eridan is still fixing his hair, but no longer in front of the mirror; he’s just idly combing it while facing the rest of you. Cronus, who was fiddling with some stuff in his bag, probably to give himself an occupation, has stopped, and is turning around towards the rest of you.

Mituna is the first to make his move, and he’s quick. He drops his own towel quickly enough and moves to Cronus. He takes his arm to pull him closer and, without much more waiting, unceremoniously grabs his behind with a grin as he pushes him forward and towards the bench in the middle of the room. He places a hand on his back and makes him bend over until he’s on his knees with his chest on the bench. Cronus only makes a small noise of compliance as he obeys to the contact. Equius takes a step forward. Eridan does as well. You stand up, and so does Dirk. You hear Dave mutter “holy shit, you weren’t even _joking_ ”, and his brother snickers.

In a moment, you’ve all made your way towards the team captain while Mituna snatches away the towel that covers him and quickly starts groping his rear. Eridan sits on the bench next to his brother and watches with interest. Equius takes place in front of him and starts stroking his damp hair. His other hand cups his cheek and he pushes his thumb in his mouth. Cronus eagerly sucks on it. Dirk sits on his other side and puts a hand to his back, trailing his fingers along his spine. The younger Strider stands closely behind, looking over with surprise he cannot entirely hide under his usual poker face. You know he only came because his brother told him about what you did after practice; you suppose he thought it was a joke.

You stand next to Equius. You are silent, as usual, you don’t talk much, but he notices you and quickly pulls his thumb out of Cronus’s mouth, who makes a noise of regret.

“Please, do take my place, Kurloz”, he says. You have no idea why the guy respects you so much, but you aren’t about to complain. You nod with your usual smile and stand in front of Cronus, putting a hand to his chin to make him look at you. He has clear blue eyes that pierce right into yours with this pitiful expression you love to see on him as you push two fingers in his mouth, stroking the soft pads of them against his skilled tongue, watching him suck on them.

Mituna has made quick work of his swimming trunks and is sporting an obvious erection that he is already rubbing between Cronus’s butt cheeks. Spotting Equius who is now just standing there, looking inadequate, he calls to him.

“Hey, Zahhak!” he shouts, a whole bit too loudly, “get the lube!”

Equius nods after a second and makes his way to one of the lockers, which he opens. You all know the combination to that one locker. He pulls out a bottle of lube and passes it to Mituna, who gives him a quick “thanks dude” before pouring some on your fingers.

Eridan has now taken to stroking Cronus’s hair, brushing his fingers through it with a smug smile, as if he wanted to show everyone that, even though he’s not getting much contact with him as of now, this is still _his_ brother. As if to claim him as his own.

You’re not taking any of that, and to prove him wrong, you quickly fish your cock out of your trunks and replace your fingers with it. Cronus doesn’t choke nor complain; he simply starts sucking on you, emitting a few muffled noises as Mituna starts fingering him.

By now, most of the others have started stroking themselves, except for Mituna, who frantically humps Cronus’s inner thighs, and Dave, who is only rubbing the obvious bulge in his pants. Cronus is still bobbing his head over your shaft, his tongue working wonders around you, wet and hot as you like, with his eyes on yours, and you let out a soft groan as you stroke his face gently to reward him.

Mituna has stopped fingering him, you notice, probably deeming him ready, and now he’s standing quite close to him and is pressing the head of his dick to his entrance. He’s about to push in when the door abruptly opens on your coach, Cronus’s father.

Everyone freezes for a moment, simply staring at him. Dave emits a really quiet “oh shit”. Then, he speaks.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Back off”, Mituna snarls, “I saw him first”, and he prepares to press in again, but Ampora senior has no problem pushing him aside.

“Don’t make me laugh, Captor. I’m his father. If anything, I saw him before any of you boys. Do you really think I’m getting sloppy seconds on my own son?”

Mituna groans loudly, rolling his eyes. It’s always like that, and you wonder why he still protests. Eventually he stands back and simply plays with his erection while he watches impatiently.

Your coach doesn’t bother taking off his pants. He just unzips the fly and fishes out his half-hard dick, which he rubs on Cronus’s bottom to get it fully erect. Cronus thrills around your shaft and spreads his legs wide and nice; he didn’t for Mituna. You know he doesn’t like it much when your best friend’s doing it. It’s only normal: Mituna has trouble controlling his movements, it’s why he’s even here –the swimming helps him synchronize his body after his accident. With all his brain trouble he tends to be unnecessarily rough, even brutal, so obviously, he isn’t Cronus’s favorite. But he takes it like a champ, and you’re proud of him for that.

You know when your coach starts pushing into him, because he makes more noise around your cock and you start moving into his mouth happily. Eridan has let go of his hair, now busy watching his father and his brother, so you take a handful of his hair to help yourself.

Soon enough, Ampora is thrusting and you can feel Cronus moaning, his hands holding tight onto the bench as he allows his father to take him fast and deep, as always. He doesn’t take his time or wait for him to adjust, but he doesn’t hurt him either. He doesn’t go too hard or too quick; he knows not to hurt him. He is a father before all.

Equius is sweating quite obviously, as he always is when it comes to this, and you wonder if the guy has some daddy issues maybe. Dave is gaping in awe and you guess Dirk didn’t quite warn him about the part where the Amporas are fucking each other like beasts. Mituna still seems disgruntled. The rest of you stay placid. Dirk still strokes Cronus’s back and every once in a while he bends closer to tell him just how hot he is right now.

You don’t talk, only emitting a few muffled grunts through your clenched lips. You never talk –not now at least. It takes you a few more minutes to cum, and you don’t quite warn him, but he still knows because you press his head against you, his nose touching your pelvis, and hold him there. You make him drink your cum; he doesn’t protest, just swallowing until you’re done. You wait a bit more before you slowly pull out and stroke his cheeks again, letting him pant and moan out loud for everyone to appreciate.

Eridan, though, is growing impatient. He pushes you away and takes your place, quickly presenting his older brother with his engorged member. He doesn’t hold his hair or move his hips, doesn’t take his head or push him closer; he just lets him do the work. Cronus licks at him with application, sucks on his tip, laps at his cock hungrily, and moans all the more against it. You sit back and watch the three Amporas. Everyone is watching. It’s always quite the show they’re putting on. You learned that they don’t do this when they’re at home; they don’t talk about it; they don’t even acknowledge the whole thing. For some reason, even for them, this is something that is only for practice nights.

Coach cums a little while after you. He groans, pushing faster into his son and holding his hips there to keep him from getting away, even if he’s not trying. He stills there, his hips touching Cronus’s rear, and lets out a single moan. He’s not an expressive man by any means. This is the most you’re gonna hear from him tonight in terms of pleasure. Then, slowly, gently, he pulls out and rubs his son’s thighs with a smile. He pats his lower back paternally and zips his pants back up.

“You boys have your fun”, he says as he exits the room. Mituna is soon taking his place.

He’s not gentle, possibly because he’s not trying, or perhaps because he can’t. Cronus whines in discomfort. You know he’s thrusting too hard, too fast, too deep; he doesn’t give him enough time to recover from his father’s girth or to adjust his position. You get to your feet again and walk behind him. You take hold of his hips and he stops abruptly; you guide his movements, help him be less erratic, keep him from hurting your team captain. You rest your head on your shoulder as you assist and watch. Looking at Cronus being fucked is almost as hot as fucking him yourself. You’re so entranced by his arched body, his shivers and his rolling hips, you don’t immediately notice the change.

Equius and Dirk, while waiting for their turns, have taken to grinding against each other and making out rather sloppily. You don’t exactly know whether they’re going out or just appreciate each other, and you don’t actually care much; what bothers you about this is that there’s no one left to stroke Cronus’s back and comfort him. You know he needs it. You know how insecure he is, you know how much he wants to be reassured that he is cared for. You know him so well, you’ve learned to, and you love him for it. So you sit next to him and put your hand on his back in Dirk’s place, and you stroke him gently and smile at him, occasionally playing with his hair.

Eridan eventually pulls out of his mouth, his semen dribbling down his brother’s chin, and Dave takes his place, while Mituna, who doesn’t have exceptional stamina, is quickly replaced by Equius. You watch the whole while, comparing everyone’s way of fucking him and noting what Cronus likes more. Dave cums on his face with a noticeable “oh, _shit_ ” and Dirk takes his mouth. Eridan fixes his hair yet again, then leaves the room. Mituna does as well, not very interested in the whole thing once he’s done himself.

You still watch as Dave sits back and waits for his brother to finish. Equius does first, though, and he thanks Cronus in a mumble as he always does while he grabs his towel and bag on his way out. You see him starting to dry his damp forehead before he closes the door behind him.

By now it’s only the two Striders and you. Cronus is sweating, he’s a mess; there’s sticky cum on his face and over his rear, and some of it has gotten in his hair. He pants and whimpers, too tired to properly moan anymore, and lets Dirk coat his face some more before the two brothers leave.

Then, it’s just the two of you.

You keep stroking his back for a moment, letting him rest a minute, before you stand up. You grab him gently to flip him around and watch him with reverence. He is, you must admit it, quite beautiful. He still didn’t release, not once during the whole time, most probably because no one touched his dick. How cruel. You smile at him.

By now you’ve fully recovered from your first orgasm, so it’s not very difficult for you to get hard again. You idly stroke yourself for some time as you watch him, and soon enough you’re erect again. You take his tired, shivering legs and spread them, wrapping them around your waist. You lean down to peck his lips, even though his face is soiled and his mouth tastes like cum. It’s okay. You still love him. He doesn’t know it, but messiahs, do you love him.

You press into him and start rolling your hips, slowly, steadily, making sure not to overwhelm him now. One of your hands cups his face; the other goes to his cock, which must be hurting by now. You jerk him as slow as you fuck him; you stay gentle; you smile at him. Now that you’re alone you allow yourself some louder grunts and moans. You know he likes hearing your voice. It makes him feel special, because it’s so rare. And he _is_ special, so very special to you; he needs to know it.

It doesn’t take long for you both to cum; you never have much stamina at this point, when he’s looking at you like this while you’re fucking him, and he has been sensitive enough for this whole time that making him climax isn’t really hard. It’s beautiful when he does. He closes his eyes and his face changes to that of extreme pleasure, his brow furrowed in the sensation, and he’s moaning again, almost shouting for you now, using his last forces to let you hear just how perfect his voice is.

He is a singer, after all.

He makes a bit more of a mess of himself, not that it’s quite noticeable with how fucking messy he already is, and you help out some more by pumping him full of your cum and making some drip all over his thighs once you pull out. Well, he doesn’t seem to protest. You’ll clean the mess later, anyways. Then, you simply stand there and look at him for some time. You don’t move until he starts curling up on himself, trying to hide his body as if there was any part of him you didn’t want to know. He’s always like that. It’s okay, though; you understand, and you don’t mind it. You gather him into your arms and help him stand. He leans against you, stumbles, lets you almost carry him to the showers. You turn on the warm water and sit under it, pulling him in your lap.

All of you used to shower together at first, but it turns out, no one really wants to be with Cronus anymore once they’re done. They like fucking him senseless and watching his faceful of cum, but it’s not as funny to them to wash it off and look at the tired thing you hold against you now. He looks so spent, so small, almost fragile now, and no one wants to see it. Except for you. You do, because you love him, and no one else loves him like you do.

So you push your fingers into him again, even though he’s protesting and squirming, because you know while he doesn’t like it much, it’s necessary to wash out all that sticky semen. You dig your fingers in him and stretch him out and you rub his sensitive hole and he keeps trying to get away for a moment, but then he gives up and just lets you deal with it. He knows it’s for his own good.

Then, you smooth your hands all over him and wash the sweat and cum off his body, his face, and his hair. You even shampoo him and clean him up, and then you lay him against your chest and just let him rest under the water.

Even now, he’s beautiful, the most beautiful man of all; even when he looks like a tired little boy, you love him.

Eventually you turn off the water, wrap him in a towel, dry him. You help him put his clothes back on and you let him lean against you again when you walk out of the room. He has trouble walking, like he always does, but by now his body is used to it and tomorrow he’ll be better. He just needs a good night of sleep.

You take him back to his dorm and he stumbles to his bed. You sit on its edge and pull the covers over him. And now, when you know he’s just about to fall asleep, you talk to him. You tell him just how good he is, how beautiful he is, how perfect he is. You tell him how much you love his hair, his eyes, his lips and his tongue, the perfect arch of his body and every muscle of his shoulders.

By the time you tell him how much you love _him_ , he’s already asleep.

You turn away, close the door behind you, and leave him to his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illustration for this was made by my boyfriend, Misha (artificialsilliness.tumblr.com). Check him out!


	2. What You Really Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz stops waiting for something.  
> Cronus does as well, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much only Kurcro, just a warning.

You don’t meet him again until the following week. He’s at the pool again, even though it’s not practice night. He’s often there, because as you’ve learned, he’s planning on being a professional swimmer. It always leaves you in awe when you think about it, because it makes you notice again the sculpted muscles of his shoulders and thighs and how strong he looks, yet how weak and fragile he truly is. You could break him with only a few words. Should you say the wrong thing, he would curl up on himself and something inside him would die. It’s a weird power you hold on him –all of you. You and the rest of the swimming team are the only ones to ever see him like he is when he’s lost all of these artificial disguises he hides himself with.

Should you criticize him, the true him, the real Cronus you can see when you’re fucking him into a trembling mess, he would break.

You wonder if you are the only one who has noticed this. You think Dirk knows too. He probably does, because he always praises Cronus, strokes him gently, tells him he is wanted. Yes, he probably knows. But you don’t think the others do.

He’s been covering himself with a persona for so long, nobody really knows him anymore. He wants to look confident and strong and independent, “cool” and popular, and it works, but in the end, he still is the same lonely little boy you went to school with.

You’ve had time to watch him grow during all these years.

He used to believe in magic, you remember that. You know he probably still does, somewhere, deep inside himself. He believes in magic and miracles even though no one is giving him any reason to believe in it, even though someone, already, broke him once using those beliefs.

You wonder who it was. It’s probably better that you don’t know. You’d kill them.

He’s changed a lot since you both went to school together, but when you walk into the pool tonight you can still see him under all those dirty-ass no-good layers of fake he’s painted himself with. 

You realize to him, swimming is probably a way to find magic again. He looks like water is where he belongs truly. He always looks so happy, so free when he swims. The rest of you just do it because it’s a sport, but he does it like it’s the best thing in his life. It might as well be. You’re not sure he finds anything else to welcome him like water does.

You want to welcome him.

He doesn’t notice you as first; you watch him swim with a smile and observe the exquisite way each and every one of his movements is perfect in itself and with the others. He eventually spots you when he takes a break to breathe on the side of the pool.

“Hey, Kur’!” he calls to you. You give him a wave and a wider smile and make your way towards him. You crouch down in front of him.

“What’s up?” he asks, and you point at the ceiling. He rolls his eyes with a sigh, but you can see the hint of a smirk on his lips. This shit still works after all this time.

“That’s right, boy genius, the ceiling is up. I hope you’re proud of you. I was asking a real question.”

You shrug slightly, still grinning, then, without thinking much, you hold a hand out and towards him, as an offer. He doesn’t seem to understand at first, then he gets it.

“You want me to get outta the pool? Why? You wanna show me something or what?”

You happily nod at him, and after hesitating for a moment, he takes your hand and lets you pull him out of the water. You don’t let go of him as you start dragging him to the locker room.

“Dude, what’s it?” he asks, seemingly confused. “Something going on?”

You shake your head, and only let go of him once you’re in the locker room. You point at his clothes on the bench and he sighs.

“Chief, if you wanna hang out, that’s cool, but I was supposed to be practicing.”

You roll your eyes. He practices every day. He can take a break. He seems to understand what you mean and sighs, starting to dry himself up. It’s funny how easily you can get him to do what you want. It’s also terrifying, because someone else could do it and steal him away from you, and you need to claim him before this happens – but you don’t dare to.

You wait for him to be clothed before you grab his arm again and pull him out of the room, then all the way outside of the pool complex. You ignore his questions and comments as you drag him back to the dorms, then to your room, and finally, push him down on your bed.

You straddle him and bend over, you take his face in your hands, and you kiss him hard and sloppy as you like. It only takes him a second to respond, push his tongue against yours and let you suck on it. He complies so easily, so eagerly, that it only makes you more defensive of him. Anyone, truly anyone could take him and steal him away, and it’s a miracle no one has tried yet. You need to affirm possession of him before someone else does; why can’t you get yourself to just do it?

Then you pull away to let him breathe, and he looks up at you – and he surprises you. He looks upset. He’s almost frowning at you.

“So that’s what you wanted”, he says, somewhat bitterly, and you understand.

You fucked up.

He thought you wanted to hang out, to spend time together, maybe talk about the past, maybe play a video game – and then you acted like a horny douchebag and kissed him right away. He thinks you only want him for his body. You get off of him, stand up, take a step back to show that’s not what you want, and he gets up. He shoots you a glare and starts making his way to the door.

No way you’re letting him go now. You’ve hurt him. If you don’t repair it now, you’ll lose him. And you can’t afford to lose him.

So you quickly step behind him and push him against the door before he has time to open it. He almost yelps, and you press yourself against him and bury your face in the crook of his neck. You kiss his skin and put your hands to his hips and hold him against you.

“Stop that, you fucking piece of shit, I—“, he starts, but you cut him off before he has time to say anything.

“Love you”, you say, and he immediately goes silent. You smooth your hands over his hips and slide them under his shirt and feel his muscles and the shape of his sides.

“You don’t need to fucking pretend to…”

He doesn’t even dare say the words ‘love me’, as if he thinks the notion itself is too ridiculous to be spoken. It breaks your heart. You kiss his neck again.

“Love you.” you repeat. “I love you so mother fuckin much, little fish, you would never begin to comprehend how much exactly. Love you so much the mirthful messiahs themselves wouldn’t stop me if they tried.”

He doesn’t know much about your religion, but he seems to understand that means serious things. He stays silent for a moment.

“…Are you serious right now?” he asks, and you give his neck a sharp suck to leave a mark on him.

“Mine now”, you mutter, and he almost moans at your words. It’s pathetic and desperate and you want more of it.

You repeat “mine” into his ears, over and over, until he’s nothing but an attention-starved, needy little kid who never got what he truly wanted. Until there’s nothing left but the true core of him. You can’t usually see the real him unless you’re fucking him, but now you can. You can because all he ever truly wanted was for someone to love him. He’s putty in your hands now, leaning against your touch and tilting his head to the side to let you suck more marks in his neck. You want every goddamn fucker on this campus to know he belongs to someone now – he belongs to you. You’ve waited too long to claim him.

Soon enough, you snake a hand around him to palm at his crotch as you rub yourself against his rear. You’ve done nothing but touch his sides a bit, but you’re already so fucking hard in your pants – he’s just so desperate for you. So warm and needy, and so incredibly easy to manipulate. Once again the profound knowledge that you could so easily break him invades you. You’d simply have to tell him that you were joking, that you don’t really love him, and he’d fall into pieces you’d probably never be able to put back together again. But you’ll never do that. You want to make sure no one ever manages to break him.

You make quick work of his pants, undo your own, and fish out your member to rub more comfortably against him. He’s biting on his lip to avoid making any sound, but you gently pull his mouth open again. He looks embarrassed and flustered, but doesn’t protest. You don’t care if he gets all noisy against the door. If there’s any mother fucker in the hallway right now, you want them to hear his voice and to know that he’s not available for taking anymore.

And with how quickly rumors spread here, especially rumors about people like Cronus, you know if anyone hears, the information will be passed on soon enough.

You want to make a memo to everyone that you’re keeping him now, and your memo is him moaning behind your door. Explicit enough. So you flip him around to face you and grin against him. He moans out loud as you suck on his neck again and again, red marks appearing all over his skin now. His arms lock around your neck and you hold him by the hips to rub between his thighs. You honestly don’t want to interrupt this now, so you can’t get your lube from across the room, which means you’re aren’t getting inside him today. It’s okay though. You’ll have other occasions. His cock rubs on your stomach and you stroke it fast and steadily to make him delivery more of those delicious noises and you keep rubbing yourself between his thighs. He’s already a trembling, moaning mess; he’s not usually into this state before he’s a while into being thoroughly banged by several people, so it confuses you for a moment, but then you understand.

You’re not sure exactly how it works for him, but you think he gets off on knowing he’s being loved. You’re not just here for his body, he knows it, and it only seems to arouse him so much more. You feel a wave of pity. He’s so affection-starved. Even his own family, after all, seems to only see him as a convenient toy. His friends too, or at least the guys from the swimming team he calls his friends. Hell, is there even anyone out there who would care about him, if not for you?

You don’t think so, and that’s why it’s your duty to take care of him.

You kiss him sloppily, swallow his moans and whimpers of pleasure; he answers eagerly and you thrust between his thighs faster. He’s so warm, burning to the touch. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he was running a fever. The state you put him in simply by loving him makes you wonder why you even hesitated to take him in the first place.

He cums after a few minutes and you stroke him through his climax before you detach yourself from him. His legs are still trembling slightly, so you lower him onto the floor, down on his knees, and present him with your erection.

He opens his mouth, ready to suck you off, but you don’t let him. Instead, you hold his head there and stroke yourself as you watch him. He has those big, bright eyes on you and his lips still slightly parted, and he’s blushing like hell. You don’t remember him blushing this much before. It’s adorable. You stroke his poorly dyed hair. You wonder why he tries to make it black: you like his red hair. You think it’s pretty hot. His brother has red hair too, and you find it would fit Cronus well. You play with a few strands that fell on his face and caress his cheeks lovingly. You smile at him. He smiles back, a big, genuine smile, all adoration and love, and that’s when you cum.

You wash the semen off his face with a tissue and let him slip out of his soiled shirt, and then you pull him back on the bed with you. You let him lie down, pull the covers over him, and stroke his hair. He always falls asleep after he cums. He’s just that kind of guy. You aren’t really – jerking off can help you sleep, but it won’t act as an automatic sleeping pill – but you just find that endearing about him. He’s such a simple man.

As usual, you choose this moment to talk and you tell him about just how much you love every part of him. You particularly insist on his smile. You want to see more of that smile.

This time again, he’s asleep when you repeat that you love him, but it’s alright, because now he knows. And you don’t have to leave. Instead you take your clothes off and climb into the bed. You press him against your chest, tuck his head under your chin, tangle his legs with yours, and breathe in his scent. You think you’ll be taking a nap too.

**Author's Note:**

> The illustration for this was made by my boyfriend, Misha (artificialsilliness.tumblr.com). Check him out!


End file.
